shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire
An armor-clad woman met during an escapade in Sweetheart Cafe, with an interesting similarity to Laylasa. History Appearance Skills and Abilities Claire does not have any magic of her own. However, she does wield a special sword that she can imbue with specially made stones, either found throughout the omniverse or crafted especially for her, that can cause various elemental and non-elemental effects. her armor (specifically her chestplate) is also enchanted to take in the energy of the stones. Stone Size Her stones come in four sizes: * Shard - Shaped like a backwards "C", these are the weakest stones. They last for roughly 3 turns when imbued. * Stone - Shaped like small rectagular blocks. They emit a passive aura once used and last for roughly 6 turns * Gem - shaped like the classic faceted ring gem, these begin to offer additional effects when used with her abilities. They last roughly 8 turns. * Crystal - Shaped like stylized stars, they are the strongest stones she has, and offer the best power and enhanced versions of what the Gems provide. They last 11 turns. Types of Stones Each stone is colored, reflecting the ability it possesses, and are generally named appropriately * Blazing (red): Fire * Power (blue): Power (non-elemental; increases the strength of her attacks normally) * Frost (milky blue, cold to the touch): Ice * Spark (Dusty Yellow): Lightning * Wind (Sky blue): Air * Earth (dark desert brown): Earth * Energy (Orange with a blue-green center): Speeds up her attacks and reaction times. * Dark (black): Darkness * Dense (40-60% grey): Gravity * Serenity (purple with a green center): healing (Works best out of combat; healing is greatly diminished in combat) * Twilight (0-20% grey/white): Magic (non-elemental) * Lucid (Teal): Mind Abilities * Imbuement: The most basic ability she has, and is automatically done once a stone is broken against the blade and absorbed by it. As this is her most basic ability and the one that consumes the least amount of energy, the duration of each stone type is based off of this. When they are broken against her chest, she gains additional resistance to the type in question; power raises her physical defense and Twilight raises her magic defense. Also, once they are imbued, her sword/armor become that particular element, and their strenghts and weaknesses are affected accordingly. The effect and duration can be incrased with multiple stones. note, however, that only one type can be in the sword, and one type in the armor. Though they don't have to match, if a new element is put in it will override the old one. * Lengthen - Extends the length of her blade as well as its width via the element. * Thrust - Expends power for single, powerful thrust, granting temporary extension and very high piercing to pierce defenses and/or land a killing blow. * Arc - Swings the sword in front of her, making an projectile from the arc she makes. Stone to Crystal can home, with Crystal being the best homing. Multiple firings will need multiple aplications. * Sweep - Claire spins in a circle to send a circle of the element out. each level allows for one additional revolution (so Crystal allows for 4). * Slam - Slams her sword into the ground, creating a short-range wave to blow back and damage enemies. * Element Trail - Slams the sword into the ground, creating a long-range groundwave. Higher levels a trail behind it and add homing. * Beam - Pointing the tip at the enemy, Claire fires a beam from the tip. * Pillar- Claire raises her sword to the sky, and a pillar of the element (or physical shards, for earth and ice) erupts in a circle around her. The area can be increased with more stones, the power is gated by the type, and the duration is static. * Field - Stabs her sword into the ground, making a field on the ground that deals Damage over time (DoT) effects (burn, slow, etc.) * Star Wave - stabs her sword into the ground, sending out trails of the element in some directions, depending on the stone type. * Grand Cross - Stabs her sword into the ground, or points it to the sky, and creates a cross at that location (the aerial one can be placed flat or upright). Deals continuous damage in the cross, but not outside it. * Impale - Similar to thrust, though in this case the element is used to stab and hold the person on her blade. Good for setting up Pillar or Grand Cross. Exalt Form When Claire is able to locate/manufacture Orichalcum (made from one of each crystal type, or one each of stone and gem) and uses five of them, she can activate her Exalt Form. In this form every shard used is automatically at Crystal level, and last about thirteen turns. The Exalt form itself lasts 20 turns, and can be increased by five for every Orichalcum added. However, past thirty turns the form will take a toll on her body. She also gains some added abilities during this form. * Destruction Sphere - Creates a sphere on the tip of her sword she can hurl at a target to cause significant AoE and targeted damage. Consumes all remaining charges of the element. * Combined Imbuement - Allows Claire to combine two elements together either in her sword or her arm, allowing for different effects. Weaknesses and Flaws Roleplays Relationships Theme Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG